


All Worked Up

by scootie_patootie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootie_patootie/pseuds/scootie_patootie
Summary: Apprentice Jasper has been living in the palace with Lucio.  Sometimes she likes to get him riled up by flirting with Asra, but has she bitten off more than she can chew this time?
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	All Worked Up

Lucio peered at Asra and me through squinted eyes from his spot at the head of the table, signaling that I had succeeded in my attempts to make him jealous. Dinner had gotten a bit boring and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like the way Lucio got all territorial and pouty any time Asra was around, so I’d spent most of the night flirting and joking around with him while The Count tried his best to ignore it and converse with his courtiers about palace matters. As the dinner began to wind down, I could feel a flutter in my stomach as Lucio locked eyes with me and his expression changed from agitated to a devious grin. That look told me everything I needed to know. I was definitely in for it. 

When it was time for Asra to leave I made sure to give him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him promise to come back soon and be careful on his way home. Lucio stood waiting nearby with his arms crossed, the grumpy pout returning to his face as he watched us. As soon as the doors closed behind Asra Lucio had me pinned to a wall, the cold of the palace walls making me gasp as it met my exposed back. Of course, I’d decided to wear one of my more revealing outfits for the dinner tonight, also to drive Lucio crazy, and it seemed as though it worked. 

“You like fucking with me, you little slut?” The Count hissed, his hands roaming all over my body, groping roughly at my breasts and ass, forcing my legs apart with his knee. 

“I… I don’t know what you mean.” I teased, trying not to react too much as Lucio continued his work.

“Do you think I couldn’t see that little smirk on your face every time you glanced over at me during dinner,” Lucio grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head with one hand, while his other wrapped around my throat for a moment before moving up to my chin so he could squeeze my cheeks and force me to look up at him. “Do you think I don’t know when you want to be punished?” He leaned down so that his lips were almost touching mine, grinning deviously again. “Well?!” He raised his voice a little when I didn’t answer, letting go of my cheeks so he could roughly pull at the tie keeping my top closed.

“I… I was just having a nice time with Asra.” I was still doing my best to keep my composure despite my growing excitement and the warmth building between my legs.

“If you continue to lie to me you are going to regret it.” Lucio pinched at my nipple, the cold of his metal hand making it more sensitive. I couldn’t hold back anymore, and a small moan slipped past my lips. “That’s my girl. I bet if I were to slip my hands between your legs you’d be soaked already.” I tried to fight his grip on my wrists, bucking my hips a little, to no avail, but that only turned me on more. “Then again… A rude little slut like you needs to be taught some manners before she gets her pussy played with.” He whispered the last part in my ear, and I whined and squirmed in his grasp. 

“Whatever will you do to me, Count Lucio?” I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, excited for whatever he might say next.

“Get on your knees.” He instructed, letting go of my wrists suddenly and watching with devilish delight as I dropped to the floor. Apparently not moving fast enough for his liking, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up so that I was sitting up on my knees, right in front of his growing erection. “First you are going to admit that you wanted this. You wanted me to punish you like the filthy thing you are. I bet you were soaking wet showing off to the magician and just wishing I’d lay you down over the table in front of everyone and fuck your brains out right then and there.” His voice was a deep growl now as he peered down at me blushing, my heart pounding in my chest as he waited for me to speak up. Dirty talk always made me clam up at first but the way the embarrassment tangled with arousal was one of my favorite things and Lucio knew that. 

“I… I…”

“Come on I don’t have all night, whore.” He rolled his eyes, undoing his pants and revealing his cock, already dripping with precum.

“I was flirting with Asra to make you jealous. I wanted you to punish me.” My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I looked down at the ground, unable to make eye contact as I spoke.

“Look at me,” He instructed sternly, stroking his twitching member a few times. I did as I was told, looking him in the eyes sheepishly. “Your cheeks are so red; does it embarrass you when I make you admit what a naughty girl you are? I don’t think I’ve ever met another slut that loves to be humiliated the way you do.” He let out a deep chuckle, smirking at the sight of me. He looked so sexy, so powerful, so confident in this moment and I wanted nothing more than for him to be slamming the back of my throat with his cock. Just the thought sent shivers down my spine.

“What are you thinking about?” It was more of a demand than a question and when I hesitated to answer he slapped my cheek softly. “Tell me, now!”

“I want to… I want your cock.” I couldn’t help but look away again.

“Look at me!” He squeezed my cheeks again, forcing me to look up at him roughly before continuing his questioning. “What do you want with my cock? Do you want me to put it in your greedy cunt? Do you want me to stuff your bratty mouth? Or maybe I should fuck that tight little virgin asshole of yours.” Letting go of my cheeks he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and smirked. “So, speak up!”

“Please Count, I want to suck it.” I made sure to maintain eye contact despite feeling intimidated by Lucio’s animalistic expression, and did my best to speak clearly so perhaps he would reward me.

“Well too bad.” In a moment he’d positioned himself so that his balls were in my face, stroking his cock he harshly instructed me to lick them. A command I followed without hesitation lapping and sucking at his balls needily, my hand slipping between my legs to pleasure myself. 

“Did I say you could play with your cunt?” Lucio growled between moans and I knew that meant to stop but I couldn’t hold back a whine from the loss of contact when I did. “Filthy little sluts like you don’t get to feel good until I say so.” Lucio’s voice was breathy, and I could tell he was already getting close. As much as he wanted to chastise me for it, I knew he’d spent the entire dinner wanting to fuck me just as badly as I wanted to be fucked by him. Taking as much of Lucio’s balls in my mouth as I could I let my tongue curl around and graze his taint, eliciting a groan from deep within him before he stepped away, his cock twitching in my face while he regained his composure.

“Was that good, sir?” I bit my lip and looked up at The Count, a look of pleasant surprise on his face.

“Of course. You always know what to do with that filthy mouth of yours.” Wrapping his golden hand around my throat, Lucio pulled me up so I was standing again, his other hand trailing up and down my stomach and pulling at the hem of my pants teasingly. I whined and moved my hips, trying to get any kind of sensation to quell the ache between my legs but Lucio just laughed watching me squirm. 

“You’re such a needy little slut.” Lucio dragged his thumb across my pierced bottom lip before leaning in close so his face was inches from mine finally meeting my lips in a sloppy kiss, shoving his tongue into my mouth which I happily received, letting my own twist and tangle with his. I loved the taste of him, all of him, and I couldn’t hold back a moan as he managed to pull my pants down to my knees, exposing my wet and achy pussy without ever breaking the kiss. In a moment he’d shoved two fingers into me, which were easily received with how wet I was.

“See, look at this,” Lucio grinned as I squirmed and moaned against the palace wall, his body pressed against mine being the only thing keeping me up, “You’re soaking. Did licking my balls really get you this wet? Or was it the thought of what filthy thing I’ll make you do next?” He kissed at my neck, biting and sucking roughly without regard and I knew I’d have more than a few hickeys when we were done. 

“I… I don’t know.” I knew I needed to respond but my mind was blank as he continued his work, adding a third finger and letting his thumb brush my clit every so often.

“You better not cum, whore. Or you’ll have hell to pay.” As he said this, he quickened his pace, hitting just the right spot inside of me to make me cry out loud enough to echo through the palace hall. I’m sure all the guards were awkwardly avoiding the entrance hall, hearing every word that was being said. 

“Please Count Lucio, please I can’t! I need it!” I begged desperately as the pleasure grew and I could feel myself about to tumble over the edge.

“Hell no.” Lucio pulled his fingers out of me, dragging them across my cheek and then shoving two into my mouth which I licked and sucked at, maintaining eye contact as he groaned and bit his lip. “I love it when you taste yourself, baby.” It was the first nice pet name Lucio had called me that night, signaling that I was doing a good job. “Now turn around and stick that sexy ass out for me.” 

As soon as I’d assumed the requested position Lucio’s hand collided with my ass in a thwack that filled the corridor. I did what I could not to flinch as I knew it would only make things worse. Without a word Lucio rubbed gently around the spot he hit before pulling away and coming back down even harder this time. The desire between my legs grew ever stronger as he continued to spank me in the middle of the hallway. 

“Tell me how much you like this, slut!” _Thwack!_

“I love it!” I practically shouted before he gave me another hard spank.

“Yeah? You love having your pants around your knees out in the open like this so anyone could walk by and see your dripping little pussy? You love when I show you whose boss? You love when I humiliate you?” He dragged his golden hand down my back scratching hard enough to break the skin a bit and I groaned at the sensation. _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_ Lucio gave me four more hard spanks before suddenly stepping away, removing all contact so I was left with my ass exposed and stinging while the pain started to settle in down my back as well. Confused I turned my head to look for him and was met with another spank.

“I didn’t tell you to turn around.” 

“I’m sorry sir.” I faced the wall again and felt his erection press against my entrance, sliding between my lips teasingly. I did what I could to grind against him, moaning already just from the thought of feeling him inside of me.

“Beg for it.” He commanded before giving me another spank and reaching to ball my hair up in his fist and pull me back, his free arm wrapping around my waist to keep me in place.

“Please Count Lucio. Please fuck me. I need it I need you. I want you to fill me up and then I want to taste your cum. Please Count please fuck me ple-!” As I was in the middle of desperate begging Lucio thrusted into me, forcing his cock in all the way with a guttural groan that made me clench around him.

“Gods, you’re so tight. I love this pussy.” He began to thrust roughly, forcing me onto my tip toes against the wall, continuing to pull my hair. “You’re such a perfect fucktoy.” 

“Thank you sir! Thank you sir!” My mind was practically blank from near overstimulation and the way Lucio was roughly and sloppily pounding into me, finding just the right position to make me scream from pleasure.

“If only Asra could see you now. Wouldn’t that be fun? I bet he’d love to watch your pussy stretching around my cock and dripping with my cum.” Lucio pulled at my hair again, hard enough to make me yelp and I loved it. My knees were starting to get weak and there was a tension building up inside of me, just waiting to spill over. 

“I’m… Please can I? I’m gonna…”. I was doing my best to ask for permission but trying to form coherent sentences was proving to be hard and Lucio refused to relent, keeping his quick pace, pulling out almost completely before slamming into me again.

“Go ahead whore and then I’m gonna fill you up.” Somehow he picked up the pace again, his thumb and forefinger brushing my clit quickly as he grunted in my ear, giving me goosebumps. 

“Fuck, Gods, Lucio, LUCIO FUCK!” A string of expletives escaped from my mouth without control as I tumbled over the edge, Lucio still pounding into me with everything he had, making me scream his name again and again as I rode out my orgasm and then grew extra sensitive. He continued his work rubbing my clit, laughing as I trembled and moaned without control. 

“Did you think you could cum without a price, Love?” The way his voice changed from the gruff growls it had been just moments ago velvety and stern only proved to practically turn my brain to mush as I found myself overtaken with pleasure. There was no more talking for me, only the feeling of him filling me and playing with my clit, the sensitive nub swollen and overstimulated but Gods it felt good. I could have stayed in this moment forever, I never wanted it to end, but just as his thrusts grew more erratic and desperate, I could feel another orgasm building up within me. Before I even had time to say anything it hit me and I tightened and convulsed around Lucio’s cock, moaning with wreck less abandon as he finally stopped focusing his attention on my clit and moved on to get as much pleasure from my pussy as he possibly could. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” He repositioned us, pressing me up against the cold palace wall again as he fucked me from behind, his golden hand around my throat as the other kept my hips in the right position. He was a panting, groaning, beast just looking to get off, his breath hot on my ear as he neared his climax. His grip on my throat tightened slightly as he buried his cock inside of me as deep as he could go, moaning desperately while he filled me with his cum. After a few final, lazy thrusts, Lucio pulled out moving to lean against the wall next to me and catch his breath.

“Next time I’ll edge you until you lose your mind.” He growled between breaths. It was a challenge I was willing to accept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this one. Sorry if it's too kinky (or not kinky enough) for y'all! It's pretty self indulgent to my specific kinks. There's just something about Lucio that makes me want to get dommed and humiliated by him lmao. I may add to this and write more stuff about Lucio later which I think could be fun.


End file.
